The Gale and The Nightshade
by ThePhantomScribe
Summary: Blake's past isn't exactly black and white. Her time with the White Fang, her tutelage under Adam, and her previous actions all attest to that. But out of the grey comes a gale-force rival who befriends a certain Arc and sets in place a series of events which will lead to her defection. *Prequel to Chronicle* Club blasting! Wise-cracking! Bad-guy slashing! Coverart by ImSoAwesome
1. On Human and Faunus

**A/N: **_HELLO! XD I'm gonna go out on a limb and say I'm NOT SavageDandelion nor ThePhantomScribe. My name is _**ImSoAwesome**_, and welcome to the first chapter of The Gale and The Nightshade, a prequel to **Chronicle** centered on the OC Seul Sinclair and Blake Belladonna. I'd posted it before on my own account but it isn't doing so well since I'm not well known for my RWBY fics... _

_So I HACKED the ThePhantomScribe's account! MUAHAHAHA!_

_No I'm kidding, he agreed to post the story on his account. XD So yeah, that's all I have to say for now._

**The Gale and The Nightshade**

_On Human and Faunus_

* * *

><p><em>"What is your reason for fighting?" The cloaked man asked, his billowing black cloak almost hid him in the dark. Short equally black hair flowed in the cold passing wind.<em>

_A pitch black scythe was slung over his shoulder._

_"Reason?" Asked the brown haired youngster sitting next to him on a park bench, still night slowly passing them by._

_"What do you strive for in the shed of your enemy's blood? Peace? Revenge?" The man seemed emotionless, cold-hearted even. Yet there was a hint of necessity and curiosity in his masculine voice._

_"..." The young boy's eyes glanced down, looking at nothing in particular. He seemed to contemplate the answer, looking to use one regardless of whether it was a lie of not._

_"Seul." It wasn't a question, the man simply addressed the boy to bring his attention back to the question at hand._

_With a heavy sigh the boy answered..._

_"It just... it just seemed so superfluous... the reason, I mean."_

* * *

><p>"Big brother!"<p>

Jaune Arc was practicing his sword technique in the yard of the Arc household. Each stroke he swung was messy and unfocused, yet he seemed determined. Something pushing him to keep practicing with that sword. The trees in the trees rustled in conjunction with various other nature sounds, somewhat harmonizing with Jaune's training. Clean air soothed his lungs and birds were chatting amicably up in the branches.

It was peaceful and settling, giving the young Arc the perfect atmosphere for hands-on practice.

Well, until his little sister May yelled out to him.

Jaune had no time for evasive action; his sister was already upon him. The younger girl tackled her treasured big brother to the ground, hugging him affectionately. Jaune was obviously surprised by the attack, unable to stop his strong sister from pulling him into that deathly embrace.

"Oh hey, May-flower!" Jaune greeted her happily, hugging her back before letting himself up, "Wait, weren't you with mom out for shopping?"

"It doesn't take us long to shop silly!" The girl punched the boy's arm. Underestimating her own strength she knocked the Arc boy onto his tush, "Oops! Sorry brother!"

Jaune groaned in pain as the girl lifted him off the ground and carted him over her shoulder. Despite the fact that May Arc was younger than Jaune, she had a very womanly body and was only a little bit shorter than Jaune. She had shoulder length blonde hair; it glistened in the sunlight radiantly. She wore a sleeveless light blue dress with a leather bound corset overtop, she also had on a white long sleeved blouse with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. And on her feet she wore steel-shinned boots. The girl began strolling back to the house, her brother in tow.

"Mom says it's time for dinner, and she needs your help preparing it! It's your turn tonight, remember?"

"What, so early?! I've still got training to do!" Jaune protested, trying to squirm out of his sister's grip. But it was no use; he could never escape his sisters when they caught him.

"Oh come on brother, you've got plenty of time! You can only apply to Beacon when you're seventeen anyway! You've got a whole year!" Her bubbly grin was only accentuated by her heart-shaped face, further adding to that woman-esque beauty.

Jaune sighed as he rubbed his cheek. "Yeah… I guess."

See, Jaune wanted desperately to be a Hunter, a great Hunter who would make his family proud. Everyone in his family - his father John, his mother Jane, and even his sisters - were all warriors and heroes; well, in their own individual ways. But each of them had a talent or remarkable ability that made them different, and stronger, than many others.

He wanted to be that.

That's why he was going to train and train so that he can apply to Beacon, the greatest Huntsman-producing Academy in all of Vytal! Many legends and stories of heroes originated in that Academy, and Jaune hoped he'd be the next legend in the making.

But until that day came, he'd just have to help his mother with dinner.

* * *

><p>Only a few hours later, just after night was beginning to settle upon the skies of Remnant, the Arc family sat together at the table to enjoy the scrumptious dinner that had been prepared by Jane and Jaune. Needless to say, the dinner wasn't concocted without a few issues.<p>

First, Jaune had overcooked the pasta noodles, resulting in a burnt pan.

May tried to help clean it but accidentally splashed soap in her brother's eye.

Jaune, half-blind, fell into his mom, who spilled hot water on the floor from the pot she was holding.

And Jaune, poor, poor Jaune, slipped on it and smacked his head on the floor.

It was decided then, that Jaune would never again help make dinner.

Besides that, the Arc family chatted and ate happily at the table. Well some of the family actually, besides Jaune and May, one other Arc sibling. Rowenna Arc, she had long blonde hair like her father. The difference being that it was bushy and kind of unkempt, she wore a red tracksuit and seemed to be the easygoing type. The rest of the sisters were out and about, it was very rare that all of them ever got to meet up for supper.

"So Jaune, how is your training going? Did you go over the techniques I showed you?" John Arc asked. He had the same blue eyes as his son, but his grown, manly features were not something his son inherited. John Arc was a strong, muscular man. Messy blonde hair and a thick goatee to coat his large chin. He looked like the kind of man one wouldn't dare look directly in the eyes. Yet he had a calm and interested look on his face at the topic of his son's training.

"Pretty good actually. It still feels new to me but I'm gonna keep practicing." Jaune said enthusiastically.

John gave a hidden smile. He knew his son wasn't a natural born fighter, which worried him sometimes. After all being a Hunter was dangerous business, but Jaune would be his own man soon and would have to make his own decisions. The pride of his only son becoming a man was mirthful, yet the fear of his young lad going against the world alone still shook him at times.

"Don't get too full of yourself now." Jane Arc said to her son with a grin. "Remember that extensive training is important but resting is as much so. Your father would be much more rotund if I wasn't there to reprimand him."

Jane Arc had incredible beauty for a woman her age, dazzling features that Jaune had been blessed with. She had long black hair that was tied back into a long French braid. The main and nearly only contrast aside from the hair being her bright brown eyes, her nose, cheeks and mouth were all features her beloved son had inherited.

"I know, I know." Jaune waved a hand airily.

"Really now?" Rowenna challenged with a playful smirk. "Then how about a match? I wanna see what you've got, baby brother."

Jaune immediately tensed, inwardly screaming with fear. "No! No way! Not after last time!"

"Chill, it wasn't that bad!"

"I ended up all the way in VALE! It took me WEEKS to get back home! Do you know how windy it is there!? Very!"

The rest of the Arcs laughed at poor Jaune, who slumped back into his seat as he recalled those humiliating moments. He crossed his not-so-muscular arms and pouted, ignoring his folks while they jeered. Even so, he had to admit that those moments brought smiles to his family. That's definitely something to be proud of.

After calming down from her laughter, Jane's eyes widened with a sudden thought.

"Oh dear, I forgot all about Seul!" She said aloud.

"Seul?" Jaune questioned with confusion. "Is he back?"

"Yes he got back just a few weeks ago, have you really not seen him this whole time?" Jane asked, slightly surprised at her son shaking his head. She put a finger to her chin. "That's odd."

"Welw, Seuooisshntvewysoosciabo." Rowenna probably didn't notice her mouth was full. Luckily despite her discombobulated words the rest of the Arcs could understand her.

"Yes Rowenna," John added his two cents, "we all know Seul isn't very sociable. Still, we usually see him the day after he comes back from his missions."

"Maybe he's troubled?" Jane looked concerned. "It's the second time this month he went to visit his parents..."

A quiet air filled the room, one full of morbidness at an unknown fault.

Jaune spoke up again. "Jaune dear, see if Seul is awake, I hate to bother him but I think it would be wonderful if he would join us for dinner."

Jaune seemed slightly hesitant, but his mother's pleading eyes persuaded him.

"Sure thing!"

Jaune got up from his seat, racing up the stairs as he headed for the Arc Manor's attic. He arrived there a few minutes later, spotting the creaky old door that had a room behind it. Not a very big room, but Seul preferred dark areas. There were much nicer bedrooms in the house... but once again, Seul insisted.

Seul was one of Jaune's close friends here in his hometown Dorme, he had nowhere to go when they first met so his family took him in. He'd found out that Seul was actually born in Mistral, which actually raised the question of how he got from Mistral to Vytal... even so, they'd been very good friends since they met!

Still…

Jaune was sure to be careful around Seul. It wasn't fear that kept him back, more like Seul's lack of willingness to connect. He was generally kind and respectful, if a bit rude, but sometimes he'd see a look in his eyes that gave the impression of…

A broken door hinge.

Pushing those thoughts into nothingness, the boy knocked on the door three times before opening it up. As usual, the room was very dark and dusty, he could barely make out anything. He smiled when he saw the outline of a body on the bed facing the window. The light from the shattered moon giving him some sight.

"Hey Seul! Mom said come down for dinner!" Jaune said cheerily. "I know you're hungry for something hearty since being on the road!"

The figure in the room was silent, shifting slightly was the only response Jaune got.

He tried again. "Come on man, don't lay up here all night! Come eat with us!" Jaune walked into the room, rubbing the boy's shoulder.

A meek voice spoke, yet to Jaune it sounded very pained and hurt. "I'm fine Jaune… I already ate anyway."

"Are you sure?" pressed Jaune, silently hoping his friend would reconsider. He could sense the sadness in his voice… but Seul was never really the type to talk about his feelings much.

"Yeah," Seul nodded, not even turning to look at the boy, "I just wanna be alone right now… okay?"

Jaune's eyes gazed downward, trailing the path of a tiny spider as it crawled under Seul's bed. He wouldn't bother trying to kill it, Seul didn't mind them at all. Somberness seemed to fill the room as Jaune couldn't find any words to convince the boy on the bed. He sighed and ran his hand through his golden locks.

"Alright Seul, if that's what you want, I'll respect it."

"..."

"Just… I'm here… if you need me, I'm here alright?" offered the Arc, giving a small smile.

"…"

Knowing he wouldn't get much else out of the boy, Jaune left the room. Closing the door silently before heading back down to finish his dinner. He tried to move his thoughts to other things, training, his sisters, maybe even a new video game! But worried thoughts for his friend in the attic seemed to override those otherwise positive thoughts.

_'Seul… why do you always want to be alone?'_

* * *

><p><em>I used to believe...that everything we did was right...<em>

_I guess in the end..._

_...I was the blind one._

* * *

><p>Still, empty night.<p>

Chirps of the grasshoppers echoed in the air, accompanied by the occasional hoot from local owls. The night blended well the forest of Forever Fall, its naturally red leaves seemed to turn crimson with the shades of night coming down. Yet some leaves glowed in the moonlight, reflected by the broken moon.

Two figures sat in a clearing of the daunting forest, yet they looked unconcerned. As though spending time together in the dark forest was as normal as perusing the streets of their hometown. They sat back to back near a medium sized boulder in the center, these two people simply soaking in the blackness.

"It's beautiful tonight, isn't it?" said the girl.

Her outfit seemed to match the theme of darkness, she wore a black buttoned vest with coattails and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposed a part of her midriff. She also had on white shorts and a pair of black and purple stockings with symbols on the sides, her feet graced with black low-heeled boots.

Her black hair was long and wavy, wonderfully reaching down her back. Her eyes were amber yellow, practically glowing in the dark like a cat. Finally, she had on a black bow in her hair - strangely enough, it twitched on occasion.

"Yeah… I suppose it is," answered the man with a small smile.

The man, who seemed maybe two to three years older than her wore a black tuxedo. This tuxedo was fine and very well made, the symbol of a wilting rose on the back. He wore black gloves with the omega symbol on it and black dress shoes to complement the tuxedo. Finally the man had short red hair with small bull horns sticking out. One may have been able to see his face, but it was obscured by a white mask with black and red marks on it. Slits were open for sight within them.

The girl gave a small chuckle. "You can't just say yes? You've a problem with the nighttime?"

The man chuckled. "It looks the same as daylight to me, night vision remember Blake?"

The girl, Blake, rolled her eyes and smiled again. "Sometimes I worry about you Adam. You need to have some fun once in awhile."

"Really now?" Adam smirked, a small glow came from his mask.

"Yes, really."

The two shared a small laugh, but it was meaningful nonetheless. These two seemed to be in sync, one wouldn't have to look to long to see a great bond between the two. They needed not say anything, simply the silence between them was a conversation. A furthering of their strong friendship.

"You know, sometimes I can't believe we're here." Blake spoke again as she looked at the moon.

"What do you mean?" asked Adam, moving to lay down in the grass. Allowing him to look at the girl's face.

"You know, in the White Fang…" Blake said. "Fighting for our people. Trying to bring equality and peace between Humans and Faunus. It still feels like a dream."

Adam chuckled again. "Three years in the White Fang combat ranks and you're still saying that? You need to polish your script Blake."

"Shut up," she retorted, stifling a giggle. Her bow twitched with the wind's current, the pleasantly cold breeze giving her a small degree of tranquility.

"Soon, Blake…" Adam's words snapped her out of her trance.

She looked up to see the man standing and looking at the moon, he held a black sheath in his hand and gripped it tightly. The runes on the back of his coat were beginning to glow slightly, she could feel a small wave of strong, yet calming, energy emanating from him.

"Soon, we will live in a world where Faunus are equal. Humans and Faunus will congregate in harmony, and all the fighting we've done up to that point will at last mean something…"

Blake listened to the man's words, he said them with confidence and hope. Two things she admired about Adam. He never wavered in his goals and dreams, he knew what he wanted to happen. He wanted peace in the world, for both Humans and Faunus.

Blake stood up and walked up to him, pulling him into a hug from behind. She felt the warmth of his body begin to warm her own, and her accurate hearing could pick up his steady breathing.

"…We promised, right?" Blake said.

"…Yeah, we did."

And the two stood there, in each other's comfort as the night went on. The moment between them seemed to last forever, almost permanently engraved unto the site of Forever Fall. Leaves fell off the trees quietly, as though they wished not to disturb the two people. Blake couldn't feel happier, here with her greatest friend and mentor, fighting for the liberation of her kind. The Faunus girl simply breathed Adam's scent in, knowing that as long as they persevered, their dreams would come true.

But could reality be so simple?

The girl didn't bother to wonder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: _Recap!_ _The Story itself will focus on Seul and Blake. It will go through Blake's days in the White Fang and how she came to her decision to leave, and also deal with Seul, his background and how he came to fighting with the White Fang in the first place. It's essentially both characters' back-stories. XD_

_Adam will be in this story too as you should already know, but he will be a bit more sociable, at least with Blake. I want to detail a good relationship between them. Which is good because it will show how he becomes so cold and cruel later on._

_Many RWBY characters will appear in this story, so expect to see many familiar faces!_

_Let me know your opinions, and ideas you may have and anything else you'd like to say!_

_Peace!_

**- IMSOAWESOME**


	2. The Message

**_The Gale and The Nightshade_**

_The Message_

* * *

><p>"We have a deal then." spoke a gruff, heavy voice.<p>

A less deep, yet equally mysterious voice responded in turn, "Right you are. As promised my best will serve you well. Only the best for my employer."

"Then when shall I expect your people? I do not have the luxury to wait for long," the heavier voice said back, hasty in whatever deal was being made.

"Trust me my good man, the other voice was calm and steady, not a single trace of worry. "And don't be so hasty...its not like you're marked for death right?"

"..."

"Oh...right."

"You will receive a quarter of your full payment by noon tomorrow, you will get the rest when your employees succeed in their task. Failure is unacceptable."

"...of course. My employees will be there in roughly two days, until then my associate will see to it that you live."

"Good. Then until the next we speak...Mr. Torchwick."

Roman Torchwick pressed the end call option on his scroll, breathing in a breath of superb boredom as he leaned back in his seat. The room he was in was dark and musty, but he didn't truly seem to mind. A single bright light-bulb illuminated a great portion of the room, giving sight to the scattered sight. Old dirty chairs and couches with tears, knocked over tables, lamps and other all collectively sporting loads of dust. Empty boxes with various product labels looked no different, strewn with dust and scattered all over the floor.

It really didn't look any different than some abandoned storehouse.

The criminal flipped the channel of the small TV in front of him, looking at the news without mirth. His focus wasn't truly on what went on in the television, instead he browsed his brain. He tapped his finger against his temple as he planned, half listening to Lisa Lavender give her newscast about one of the biggest world topics right now...

The White Fang.

Lisa spoke on without care for any listening.

"The repeated attacks on the Schnee Dust Company ad various other allegedly Faunus discriminate organizations continues on. The White Fang seems to have no trouble bringing its brand of chaos to those whom actively oppose them. But is such violence neccessary?"

Roman chuckled.

"...It seems that this terrorist group will stop at nothing to further their plans, but what is it they seek? Equality? Justice? Retribution? Perhaps, but its this reporters belief that it is the White Fang that needs to be brought to justice."

"...And what of the targeted companies?" She continued. "Our latest interview with Mr. Schnee, head of the Schnee Dust Company revealed his opinion on matters with the White Fang..."

Roman's eyebrow rose as a playback of an interview with Mr. Schnee played on the newscast.

"The attacks on our shipments have caused a great flux in the production of high quality dust. The necessary energy we all use to power our machines, provide to our schools and various other tasks has been taking its toll," The Schnee head sounded robotic almost, if it weren't for the tinge of anger in his throat.

"...The White Fang is but a group of deranged miscreants attacking innocent people. They are thieves, murderers and liars. Equality? Faunus equality rights had been established many decades ago. It isn't equality they desire, they wish for dominance and superiority..." His eyes narrowed. "But we of the Schnee Dust Company shall never submit to the will of terrorists."

_'Oh?' _Roman found himself smirking.

The man switched off the television and stood up to stretch out, massaging his legs. "Ah man, I'm gonna need another hired hand."

Only then did he notice the other presence in the room. But he didn't seem too surprised as he spoke up.

"You're so creepy, standing there all quiet in the dark like that."

The person standing in the dark area of the room did not yet respond. But if one paid close enough attention they'd be able to see two glowing robs, kind of like eyes. One glowed pink while the other shined white.

"We'll find someone, don't worry about it." Roman assured the figure. "Everything is going according to plan, just protect Grey until the others arrive."

"..."

Roman sighed. "Yes I know the twins can't do it on their own...I'm trying to think of at least one more..."

The cane-wielding mastermind searched his thoughts. He'd hired a great few of handy fighters before. But none of them would be able to fight the White Fang, at least not for as long as is required.

Except...

Roman spoke to the figure in the dark with a small smirk. "Say, your brother still around?"

He didn't have to see the figure to know that she was frowning.

* * *

><p>It was the afternoon.<p>

And on this particular afternoon the young brown-haired Seul sat patiently on a bench just outside a school. He was calm, if maybe a bit stiff, but his patience didn't waver. He was simply waiting for Jaune to finish his last class so he could walk him home.

The boy felt bad, he truly did.

It weighed his guilt thinking of last night, how he completely cut Jaune off. Undoubtedly hurting his only friend's feelings and pushing him away. All he wanted to do was invite him to eat with his family, instead Seul had to be a jerk and practically force Jaune to leave him alone.

Great, excellent job Seul.

The boy ran his gloved hand through his chocolate hair, letting loose strands fall in front of his face. For a boy, Seul had long hair, reaching all the way to his mid-back. He normally had it tied back into a ponytail, But today he wasn't 'working' so it was fine to leave it down.

He wore his normal clothing, a black short sleeve jacket with a gray shirt and black vest underneath. He wore tan khakis that stopped below his knees and white PK flyers. worn brown worker gloves coated his hands, a few dark stains on them from some kind of substance...

_'I should have never went to visit Mistral...' _The boy regretted greatly.

The boy was snapped out of his inner berating when he heard the loud school bell ringing. Within seconds, high school teens were filing out of the front doors, immediately catching up with their friends, forming their circles or texting on their scrolls. The incessant chattering sort of bothered Seul, sounding very much like the blearing of an ambulance to him.

"Hahaha, nice try Jauney!"

Seul perked up at the mention of Jaune's various nicknames, turning his gaze to the direction he heard it from.

He instantly frowned.

He saw his friend of course, and he seemed alright...

If you didn't count his bleeding nostril.

No one bothered to help the blonde as he staggered up from his slug to face. A bigger teen, more muscular than he stood above him. Along with two equally stupid looking young men standing beside him, sneering at Jaune's struggling form. Some kids who stood to watch even chuckled under their breath, whipping out their scrolls to record the inevitable brawl.

Not if Seul had anything to say about it.

The main bully pushed Jaune back when the blonde swung at him. His strength enough to send Jaune straight to the ground without much effort.

"Haha good one there, Cyn!" One of his associates said with laugh.

"Don' I know it?" The bully called Cyn sneered before directing his next words at Jaune, "So whatcha gonna do boyo? Ye really wanna fight a losin' battle? A loser like ye ain't got a sliver of a chance."

Jaune responded with a vigor that could only be seen in an Arc. Darn shame he hadn't the fighting ability to back up such words. "We'll see about that!"

Jaune got back up quickly, raising his hands to defend himself. Unfortunately his stumbled over his own feet, losing balance and flailing his arms about to regain his composure. Sadly this didn't go unnoticed, some bystanders laughing at his goofy act.

Cyn and his posse laughed at the boy, chortling loudly without a care. "Honestly Jauney, I can't believe yer so foolish! And ta think, you wanna be a Huntsman? I say the Arc line has failed oan producin' a worthy offspring."

Seul saw Jaune's eyes blaze angrily and bitterly. "I _am_ gonna become a Huntsman! I'm gonna be a hero just like all those before me! You'll see!"

Jaune ran at the boy, rearing his fist back in preparation to punch him in the jaw. Cyn saw this coming of course, stepping to the side and sticking out his leg to sweep the boy of his feet. Jaune fell flat onto his face, earning more humiliation from his peers snooty laughs.

"Hahaha pathetic man!" Chortled Cyn.

"Yeah, just give up you stupid weakling!" Added the other one of the bullies.

Jaune struggled onto his hands and knees, buckling as Cyn kicked him in the gut. Shooting a blast of pain straight into his abdomen. Cyn cackled. "I'll show ye what it means to mess wit me boyo."

Cyn kicked Jaune powerfully in the jaw.

Or rather, he would've.

His attack was halted when someone swept him off his feet. A powerful kick to his grounded foot knocked him into the air, allowing him to crash flat on his back. "Arrgh! What the devil!?"

Devil wasn't very far-fetched.

"Hey Cyn."

Cyn looked up at his attacker, spotting Seul instantly as he stood in-between him and Jaune. The bully saw the clam rage on Seul's face, slightly nervous at this sudden turn of events.

"Seul, what are you doing here?" Jaune questioned as he tried to get back up, holding his gut with pain.

"I was in the neighborhood." Seul responded quickly, watching Cyn as he brushed himself off after getting to his feet.

He immediately went on to order his two underlings. "Heh, never thought I'd see ye again Shyness...Ed, Edd, teach this noob 'ere a lesson."

Ed and Edd moved to pounce on Seul, ready to beat him to a pulp as per their leader's orders. Seul didn't spare them a single glace. All while looking at only Cyn, the boy grabbed Ed's fist and broke it in his grip, he then leaned back to evade Edd's punch. He lifted his right foot and stomped on Edd's foot hard, resisting a smirk as he heard a few toes break.

He allowed Edd to scream and grip his aching foot. He then brought his stomping foot up into Ed's...groin...eliciting a yelp of extreme agony. The stupid bully collapsing onto the ground while gripping his privates. Seul finished Edd by slamming his knee into his angled face, breaking the bully's nose and knocking him unconscious.

Cyn was appalled.

"I thought I told you to leave Jaune alone, Cyn." Seul spoke to the only bully left, sweeping loose brown hair out of his eyes.

Cyn, though nervous, hid it with a cocky grin. "Don' pretend yer mah father, I doont hafta take orders from ye."

The bully approached the boy, stopping right in front of him and staring him down. Since Seul was shorter than Jaune, Cyn practically towered him. Seul nearly craned his neck all the way back to look into his eyes. Even so, his eyes were full of the same calm as always.

"I guess I'll just have to show ye what true fear is," said Cyn with a cruel smile.

An air of tension emanated from his gaze, peering down into Seul and Jaune. Jaune gritted his teeth at this, suddenly unable to move his body. He hated this, Cyn's semblance. One of the only kids in his school who manifested his, and used with incredible efficiency.

The power to inspire fear.

It was a semblance that instilled fear into others, paralyzing them and making them total stationary targets. With his semblance, Jaune never stood a ghost of a chance...

But there was someone who did.

Seul grabbed Cyn by his his collar, pulling the boy's face down to his to meet him face-to-face. Seul glared at him with the calmest yet angriest eyes possible. "Your pathetic semblance won't work on me you scum..."

Seul grabbed three of the boy's right fingers. Cyn didn't get much opportunity to react before Seul snapped them all.

"GWAAAH!" He cried in pain, grabbing his hand with the other. He fell to his knees, Seul still holding him up by his collar. The silent boy peered closer at him before continuing. "I'm gonna tell you this one last time. Leave... my friend... alone. Do you understand me?"

Cyn nodded instantly and frantically, squirming in the smaller boy's grip.

The brown haired warrior let the boy go, allowing him to hit the ground pathetically. He then turned and helped Jaune up, grimacing at the boy's black eye and busted lip. The students that had stuck around were now dispersing, going about business that belonged to them. Cyn, Ed and Edd eventually got themselves up as well, limping home with their tails between their legs.

Jaune scratched the back of his head awkwardly, looking at his pal Seul as he transfixed him with a scolding glare. Even so the boy could see Seul's concern, a rare tinge he didn't see every often. He gave his friend a smile despite how bad his features were.

"Eh, I could've taken 'em."

Seul simply shook his head, allowing himself a smile.

* * *

><p>Blake's katana flew out of her hand.<p>

She then found a blood red ninjato pointing right at her.

Sweat rolled off her forehead as she looked at the one wielding the weapon. Adam, who faced her with his ever neutral expression. A few seconds passed before Adam smiled at Blake, a genuine smile that didn't betray any hidden motive. He quickly drew his ninjato, named Wilt, and sheathed it.

"Better." He said to the girl.

Blake smirked back, walking over to pick up Gambol Shroud before facing her mentor and close friend once again, "Not by much if I still can't scratch you."

"You'll get there one day. As it turns out, today is not that day," Adam stated simply, removing his mask to reveal his upper face. As if to compliment his brown hair with red streaks, he had piercing red eyes that had a small hint of brown. It completely matched his chiseled face, giving that youthful yet manly look that coupled his well formed body.

Blake rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say. I suppose I still need more training... one more round?"

This time Adam rolled his eyes, "Heh, alright."

The two engaged in battle, their blades clashing with each others rapidly. They fought in a small ring like area that was well lit, designed with white and black tiles and florescent lights littering the ceiling.

Blake struck Adam's Wilt with as much force as she could muster, but she was unable to disarm him. Adam instantly counterattacked, striking at his nimble partner with precise swings. Blake, agile and flexible, dodged each attack. She leaned back to dodge a horizontal slash from her foe, kicking up at his jaw in retaliation.

Adam dodged with a slide to the side, grabbing Blake's ankle at the same time. He swung her around and threw her to the ground! But Blake was ready for it, using Adam's swinging moment tum she pushed herself off the ground just before she hit it. She then spun around and swung her other foot at Adam's face.

Adam chuckled before raising his arm to block the kick. It didn't do much other than tickle his well developed muscles. He let go of Blake's leg allowing the girl to get back in a fighting stance.

"You gotta plan moves ahead of time," Adam instructed, "Always have a backup. And if that backup fails, have another one."

"That's awfully straightforward," Blake replied through gritted teeth.

"Tricks won't work all the time. Some enemies are too smart to fool, at that time you just have to fight them head on."

Adam rushed at the girl, striking at her quickly holding back each time as to not overwhelm her. Blake did well fending off his attacks, blocking and dodging efficiently. Adam smiled to himself, Blake was doing very well, improving inch by inch every single day.

But...

"Dead." The man stated as he lightly touched Blake's abdomen with the back of his blade.

Blake tried to attack gain, striking her cleaver half weapon at Adam's head. The Man spun on one heel, ending up at Blake's side. He lightly tapped her waist with his blade.

"Dead." He repeated.

Annoyed, Blake tried one more attack pattern, spinning and jumping as she attacked Adam with all her skill. Adam dodged quickly, not even needing to block to escape harm. Blake reared both weapons back, ready to strike out in the shape of an X.

Adam took his opportunity to take a step forward and tripped the girl off her feet, completely halting her assault. Blake fell onto her back, losing grip of her weapons and hearing them clatter on the floor.

The familiar sight of Adam's sword pointing at her came again.

Adam chuckled before depositing his blade back into its sheath. Then he simply looked at Blake, whom lay there on the ground looking irritated. She gave Adam a glare, Adam returning with a smirk.

"Don't you even _say_-"

"Dead."

Blake groaned.

Adam helped her up, handing her weapons after picking them up as well. "But that was still good. You only died three times today. Usually its about twenty."

Blake couldn't help but giggle at Adam's strange humor, "Glad to know my agonizing deaths are amusing to you."

"Only because you make it so much fun," Adam responded, patting the girl's shoulder.

Blake looked at her weapons for a moment, then back at Adam, "Hold on...I want to do one more thing..."

Adam's eyebrow rose, stepping back as Blake entered a combat stance. She held Gambol shroud above her head in reverse grip. She held her ground steadily, widening her legs to hold herself still. She looked intently at the wall far before her, focusing her aura into her weapon in great amounts.

Then Adam realized, "You mean that Shockwave technique? You may need to wait to do that..."

"I can do it." Blake said stubbornly.

Energizing her weapon with lucid focus the girl prepared to unleash her attack. Her lavender aura glowed around her blade, condensing and surrounding the blade in its glow.

When just the right amount of aura was charged...

"Yah!" Blake unintentionally cried out as she swung her weapon forward, releasing all her pent up aura at once.

...

Nothing happened.

Except of course, for Adam rolling on the floor laughing.

Blake bit her lip, a scarlet blush forming on her face as her fists tightened. "Shut up Adam!" She hissed.

Adam gripped his stomach with vibrant laughter. It almost seemed unnatural, normally Adam would not show such a powerful emotion in such an attention-grabbing way. But he was still a normal person, thus prone to doing things usually out of character.

Mostly at Blake's expense.

Blake sheathed Gambol Shroud, the huffed before facing her partner with crossed arms. "You done yet?"

"Nope, not yet." Adam continued his laughter.

Within a few minutes, and more protests from Blake, the man finally gained his composure back and stood to his feet, "Oh man, no need to get so mad. And you talk about _me _being dramatic."

Blake still seemed annoyed, still blushing from embarrassment. She turned and walked away, "Not as dramatic as you when I bought you that muleta."

Adam's grin then turned into an annoyed frown. "That wasn't funny. That wasn't funny in any way at all... ever."

Blake elbowed her mentor. "Ha, not so funny when it's _you_ is it?"

Adam sighed but managed a smile. "Hm."

"So here's where you two were."

The two Faunus turned their heads toward the exit of the arena, now walking was a White Fang member unlike many of the others.

He had shaved black hair and was extremely muscular. Tattoos adorned his arms, taking up every possible space they could. Other than that he wore the same White Fang uniform as the others, not looking too different from them.

And at the same time... looking so very different.

"Crudus. Sir." Adam said quickly standing ready as his commanding officer approached the two. Blake gave a small wave.

She didn't grace Crudus with a smile, a fleeting on her expression showing a form of disgust.

"At ease." Crudus said simply, "Its not like you two are on duty. At least you're training and not wasting your time away doing pointless things... like reading books." His gaze fell to Blake in his last few words.

Blake suddenly wanted to scratch his face off.

Looking back at Adam he continued. "In any case, we have an assembly at Mass HQ. We'll be boarding the ship in a few hours. Be ready."

Adam nodded once in affirmation.

Crudus then turned on his heel and left.

Blake grumbled. "Why they made that prick a division leader is beyond me."

Adam just looked forward. "Well, its a tough job. Someone has to do it."

Blake chuckled. "Maybe you should try it Adam. Train new recruits, lead group missions, endure long sleepless hours of incredibly pointless meetings and whatnot."

Adam laughed again before ruffling the girl's hair. "Please, my hands are already full babysitting you."

"Hey!" Blake growled before chasing after her laughing partner.

* * *

><p>"WAAAAAHH!" Jaune squealed as he soared through the air.<p>

"OHMYGOSH BROTHER!" May yelled frantically as her arms flailed. She frantically chased after her dear sibling, likely to find him in a tree somewhere.

Seul only looked over with mild disinterest, inwardly sighing at having witnessed Jaune get knocked through the air for the zillionth time. Pretty much immediately after getting back from Jaune's school, the boy in question had been tended to by his family after frantic panic over his boo-boos. Seul had to hand it to the Arcs, their individual levels of concern left a memory he wasn't likely to forget.

John had been like...

"TELL ME WHERE THE SCOUNDRELS ARE!" He gripped Jaune's shoulder as he roared louder than a Ursa. "I'LL ENSURE SWIFT AND PAINFUL INJURY TO THEIR HIDES THAT WHICH HAS NEVER BEEN EXPERIENCED!"

John's powerful aura blazed about, blasting holes in the Arc Manor and weaving incredible destructive force!

Jaune was beyond frightened. "Dad no! Stop! You're gonna-"

And the entire world exploded.

Then there was Jane...

"MY POOR BABY!" Jane bawled loudly, her powerful water semblance taking action as her tears literally created oceans! She paid no mind to the wailing citizens of Remnant as the levels of water whisked them away. She held Jaune tightly, never wanting to let her son go out again. "HOW COULD SUCH MEAN BOYS HURT MY ONLY SON!? THAT'S IT, JAUNE YOU ARE STAYING HOME UNTIL YOU'RE FORTY!"

"FORTY!?" Jaune visibly gawked.

"NO ONE WILL HURT MY BABY EVER AGAIN!"

And due to Jaune uncontrollably sobbing...

The entire world flooded.

Lastly there was May...

Good Monty above...

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

May quite literally screamed so loudly after seeing her beloved older brother's injuries that it tore a hole into the fabric of the universe. Seul and the others screamed as they were sucked into the gargantuan black hole that sucked everything in.

Stars exploded, planets collapsed, galaxies shattered to bits!

It was so incredibly destructive, in fact, that Galactus, Sephiroth and Majin Buu watched the whole thing being like...

"DAAAYYYUUUMM!"

Which brings us to now...

Strangely everything returned to normal, not a single bit of damage anywhere. Surely one would've asked questions about what happened but no one did. After all, this was the Arcs! Nothing made sense when it came to Arcs! That was something Seul came to realize and accept during his time with them.

So now May and John were helping Jaune train. Though sometimes May would get too excited and hit her brother too hard, sending him flying in the process. Despite that, Jaune was doing well. He was learning the sword and shield and was progressing further with each lesson. He still had much to work on but he continued to persevere.

While Seul was proud of his friend, he was also very worried. The moment Seul found out Jaune wanted to be a Huntsman, he'd become very concerned. Not to step on his pal's dreams...but Jaune is kind of a weakling. No way someone like him could become a legendary and powerful Grimm-slaying warrior like his descendants.

But of course, Seul couldn't actually tell him that. Whoever said 'honesty is the best policy' needed to get his mouth sewn shut. Seul's 'honesty' would only hurt Jaune's feelings and send him into spiraling depression. So instead of trying to convince his friend to live a safer and likely more rewarding life...

He supported his bold and slightly suicidal dreams.

Seul was such a great friend.

"Seul, are you listening, dear?"

Seul snapped out of his inner thoughts, looking back at Jane who sat across from him on the grass. She held yarn and crocheting needles. Suddenly Seul remembered what he'd been doing...

Learning to knit.

"Yeah." He nodded twice.

He listened as she continued to instruct him. Months ago Jane had suggested that they come up with an activity, something that he and she could do together. Seul wasn't exactly eager, but the pleading look on her face had convinced him otherwise.

"Knit once, then pearl twice." He heard her say before following her instructions.

He knew she was just trying to get him to spend time with the family, hopefully get him to open up. He acknowledged her for trying, but Seul actively ensured he didn't tell much about himself. Nor did he really want to get too close to anyone. He found life easier when no one was in his heart.

Again though, these people were Arcs. It took a while, but they eventually forced their way into a special place in Seul's heart.

"Damn." Seul said under his breath after messing up with his project.

Jane giggled. "Its alright, you didn't get far anyway. Just start over."

Seul groaned before starting an new one. Out of the corner of his eye he saw May bringing Jaune back to their father, all three still eager to keep training. He eventually drowned out their loudness and focused on his knitting, simply hoping to get this 'family time' over with quickly.

"We're all really glad you're home."

Seul's gaze went up, his green eyes boring into the happy expression of Jane. She didn't say much else beyond that, simply smiling as sweetly as she was already.

"...really?" Seul responded without much emotion.

"Of course." Jane agreed. "We all went to an amusement park about two weeks ago, you should've been there. Did you hear about the roller-coaster that exploded in Vale?"

Seul nodded. He'd seen on the news that the biggest roller-coaster in the Valean Amusement Park and exploded into a blazing fiery inferno. Luckily, no one was injured.

Jane pointed at her husband. "That was John."

_'Why am I not surprised?' _Seul simply nodded.

A good few minutes passed after that, Jane kept trying to keep Seul in a conversation but it proved even more difficult than wrestling a Beowolf. Seul only gave short responses and nods, and sometimes she felt he wasn't even listening. Seul could see this was another one her attempts to 'connect' with him, while it felt nice that someone cared enough to want to know more about him, he at the same time found it to be somewhat intrusive.

But maybe that's what parental affection is supposed to be like.

A few brief glances and the boy caught this woman looking at him, not so much staring, more along the lines of deep contemplation. Most likely have run out of things to say. In the least rude way possible, Seul hoped that was true.

"Seul, honey?" She tried again.

_'Crap...' _Thought the silent swordsman before giving a response. "Hm?"

"...I just want you to know that I love you."

_'I love you Seul...' _A voice rang in the boy's head.

Seul flinched.

"You're a part of the family here...so I want you to feel like we are people you can trust. You don't have to live your life in secret."

Seul offered her no response. Mostly because he was trying to figure out what to say.

As much as he didn't want her to, Jane Arc continued speaking. "I see that you look sad and depressed... I know you're trying to hide it as well. But you don't have to, you can confide in me. I won't treat you any different no matter what you tell me."

_'Yes you would.' _Seul thought in response, now feeling very uncomfortable.

Seul replied as stoically as he could.

"I appreciate that Mrs. Arc... but... I don't think I should be a part of your family. Its better that I'm alone... I prefer it that way."

He prayed that would end it, but he realized he was only adding oil to the flame. "But why, Seul?"

"I just do." Seul responded gruffly, hating the fact that their voices were getting louder. "Isn't that enough?"

"Seul, you can't truly feel content being alone can you?" Jane was adamant, refusing to let Seul shy away from her, "You've been with us for two years, but you hide your pain and anger away constantly. We try to help you but you shut us out."

Despite the fact that she wasn't yelling, the attention of the other three Arcs had been garnered toward them, making the situation ten times worse for Seul.

He felt his hands get grabbed, obviously by Mrs. Arc. He didn't dare look at her... right now she was acting too much like... a mom.

_'Please...' _Seul thought bitterly, shaking a little as he tried to shut out the woman's words. _"Please just stop.'_

"Please honey," Jane said as she looked at him pleadingly, "Please give us a chance. Let us be your family... don't you want people in your life whom all love you and care about your well being?"

"NO I DON'T!"

Practically every Arc jumped with startle when Seul jumped to his feet, pulling his hands away from the loving mother before him. They'd all heard Seul yell before, but it was a very uncommon sight. Seul didn't ever yell unless it something very dire.

Seul's fist tightened as he released his anger, "I don't need your help! I'm just fine on my own! I don't need a family and I don't need to talk about my problems! I don't even want to be accepted here! So stop trying to be my mother and leave me ALONE!"

...

The silence was a vicious stagger.

So much so that even Seul was uncomfortable with the amount of quiet.

That's when he realized the things he said... those hurtful, cruel things he shot right at Jane's face... throwing the subliminal and painful truth out into the open.

Then he of course saw the crushed look on the poor mother's face.

Panicking, the boy ran off. He didn't want to deal with this... not now anyway. So he left, leaving the uninvovled Arcs to look with pity at Jane. No sooner did Jane get on her feet when she turned to head into the Arc household, no doubt wanting to be alone for a while.

"This always happens..." May said sadly, feeling awful for her mom.

"I know." Jaune nodded, sheathing his sword and shield, "Mom always tries so hard with Seul, but he never responds well."

"I'm afraid that's how it is." John spoke wisely to his children, "We are Arcs, our will is unbreakable. Your mother is the very definition of that, that is why she has tried so many times. Its a parent's natural instinct."

"But Dad, the problem isn't Mom..." May said.

"I know," Agreed John. "I'm afraid your mother is unfortunately trying to move an object that is simply immovable. When an unstoppable force meets an immovable object, they simply cancel each other out."

"Darn it Dad, you've been reading SavageDandelion's fanfics again haven't you?" Jaune pointed at his father accusingly.

John coughed in his hand. "Of course not son, why would you think that? Anyway..."

He looked in the direction Seul ran off to, "I'm afraid nothing will change until Seul decides to open up. But he needs to come to that realization on his own...for now, lets give your mother some space."

Both teens nodded affirmatively.

"Excellent." John nodded, "Then lets continue training! Jaune, five hundred laps around Dorme!"

"AW C'MON!"

* * *

><p>Seul pulled himself up.<p>

With graceful quietness the boy landed softly on the wooden floor of his room in the attic. Just like the night before, the moonlight shone through, illuminating a small part of the room just enough to give his bed and desk visibility. He took a quick glance at his digital clock right at the desk's edge.

1:25 AM.

Well, at least everyone is asleep.

The boy sat down on his bed tiredly, having spent the entire rest of the day blowing off steam in Dorme's forest. He still felt awful about what happened with Jaune's mom, but what could he do about it?

He never wanted to hurt anyone like that, or be hurt like that in return. That's the whole point of being alone. If he was alone then he wouldn't have to care about anyone, and no one would have to care about him.

Though he couldn't say that was the only reason...

That was when the boy spotted something on his desk, something that hadn't been their before. Actually, it was _two _things.

One, a small carton of ice cream.

Black licorice flavored.

Seul gave a small smile. Jaune most likely. One of the very few things he'd told his friend was that his favorite flavor of ice cream was Black licorice. Its a sweet yet bitter type flavor, one you don't particularly eat for he taste but for the texture.

A small note was taped on the lid top.

_Don't be mad at Mom. She's just trying to get to know you. That's what parents are supposed to do with their kids. :)_

_Anyway just try to open up to her a little bit, it'll make her really happy._

_And if you don't, I'll dye your hair pink. XD_

_-Jaune_

Seul laughed internally, even in serious situations he always found a way to be cheery. He picked up a small plastic spoon next to the carton, opening up the box and devouring a spoonful of goodness. Right when he finished his second scoop he noticed the second thing on his desk...

An envelope.

Setting down his ice cream, the boy picked up the letter and tore it open. He unfurled the slip of paper inside before reading over its contents...

_**Well hello there Seul, it's been awhile.**_

_**I'd offer my regards such as 'how are you' and 'what's new' but I'm sure you know very well that I don't care in the slightest.**_

_**In any case, I have a job for you. A very good job if I may add.**_

_**I know what you're thinking, 'Why would I work with this low-rate scumbag again?' Hahaha, but the thing is you will. This job is right up your alley.**_

_**Meet me at Junior's Club tomorrow night. What? Don't give me that look. Oh and kindly keep this to yourself... but of course, I don't need to tell you that, do I?**_

_**Yours truly…**_

Seul crumbled up the paper in anger, shoving it in his pocket as his fingers twitched with rage. The appetite for ice cream vanished and he plopped down on his bed, taking these brief minutes to allow his thoughts to fluctuate with rage.

The symbol at the bottom of the page was one he recognized instantly.

The symbol of a Jack-O-Lantern.

"_Torchwick_…" The boy seethed bitterly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Yes friends I am back with another chapter of _**The Gale and the Nightshade!**_ I actually have chapters 3-5 written out as well, but I accidentally deleted 2 so I rewrote it! I personally think this is the better version! As stated before this is a prequel to _**Chronicle**_ focusing on Blake and Seul. Any questions you may have, feel free to go to my page _**IMSOAWESOME**_ and PM me._

_Now I hope I didn't put too much drama in this chapter, it almost feels kinda forced. But I'm not trying to linger on extra chapters, I wanna get straight to the plot no questions asked! And as far as Adam goes, yeah maybe it is a little OOC when he started laughing but come on! I'm trying to portray a realistic relationship between him and Blake so there will be good times..._

_And bad times, oh yes there will be very bad times. XD_

_By the way, a muleta is the red cape that is used by bullfighters._


	3. Two Meetings

**The Gale and The Nightshade**

_Two Meetings_

* * *

><p>My eyes glazed over the match.<p>

I found myself in that confused, excited, and eager state of feeling. My heart raced, though not with the same vigor as one would promptly assume. Watching this girl... my anticipation came in another form, one certainly well associated with me.

For the Vytal Tournament match that was about to begin…

Was Blake Belladonna's.

Admittedly, I was quite impressed with some of the matches before, like Ruby's for example. The girl was a bit clumsy but her natural skill with an unorthodox weapon brought her an astounding victory. Same with Weiss, Jaune, Pyrrha and several others. Only…

They didn't excite me like Blake did.

Which was probably why I was so intent on seeing this fight in the first place, one of the few hidden reasons I even decided to join this tournament.

I was sitting in the massively crowded stands surrounding the arena below, waiting for the match to begin with all my friends. Well, not really _friends_, just people associated with Jaune. I'm likely to drift back into solitude the moment the excitement is over.

Steeling my attention back to the beginning battle I listened while Professor Goodwitch spoke over the megaphone, asking Blake if she was ready for her match. The black-clad faunus in response looked up at her and nodded, right before drawing her signature weapon…

Gambol Shroud.

My hand twitched.

Before any measure of control could be lost, I was brought back to reality by the boisterous Yang Xiao Long. Though at the moment, she wasn't quite so boisterous; no, she sounded much more concerned than elated. I snuck a quick look at the girl, noticing she was talking to Weiss. And as I expected, she had a worried look on her face.

"Look, I uh... I kinda can't remember the last time Blake went up against more than one opponent on her own at the moment, 'kay?" She said.

'I can.' My response came in nothing but thought, probably not a good idea to say such a thing out loud, lest I draw in more curiosity than necessary.

I suddenly found myself in lost days, days that weren't quite so simple, and yet not very complex either. This was augmented when Blake zipped into battle, utilizing her great cat-like agility and speed to dominate her enemies, the monstrous creatures of Grimm. They'd swing, she'd dodge. They'd bite, yet miss. No attack could catch this force of flexibility and cunning. She countered various blows, using Gambol Shroud in all the ways it could be used. The way she fought gave me chills, deathly like the night and as silent as it too.

I instinctively touched my neck.

Then I reminisced fondly... the clashing of the swords... her intense glare... the screams of agony... and the sheer will under that cold exterior, a will I have yet to see in anyone else. My memories flagged on as I noticed her long black hair billow in the wind as she moved…

...Wind that I used to create.

* * *

><p>The large, well-built Bullhead descended slowly down to the ground.<p>

After about a three hour flight, the ship was now landing in a clearing outside of an unimportant city. This clearing lay in an abandoned part of the town, one that had been abandoned a long time ago. Large rusty gates surrounded it, yet it was unknown what exactly they were keeping out since no one was using the area.

Blake, Adam and all other members of their division filed one by one off the ship. Their division leader Crudus just behind them, once off the ramp they stood in file while Crudus gave out orders.

"Right everyone, let's get down there quickly. I'm certain it's already started," Crudus instructed the others. The all followed after him as he led them to a switch that lay in the ground.

The man stomped on the ground twice, causing the lever to lift up out of the ground with a _CREAAAK_ and snapping in place with a _Click!_ Crudus then pulled the lever toward him and a second later a large part of the concrete ground opened up a few feet away from the them. It slid until it was a very large opening with a big staircase heading inside.

Already knowing, the Faunus headed down the stairs in an orderly fashion. It got successively darker as they headed further in but for Faunus this was of no concern at all.

"I wonder if Perry is here," Blake mentioned to Adam, "I like Perry."

Adam rolled his eyes, though you obviously couldn't tell with his mask on, "Everyone likes Perry."

"Makes you wonder why though..." Blake laughed lowly, "He's just a normal guy in every sense."

Adam thought for a second. "Well... he's Perry. That's about all I can surmise."

"So everyone likes him... simply because he's Perry?" Blake's eyebrow rose with a smirk at her friend.

Adam sighed, "I know, weird. By the way... is Perry a platypus?"

"Hmm... no, I don't think so."

"Hm," Adam shrugged, "That would've been an incredible reference, though."

"Reference to what?"

The staircase ended and the ground now approached a pair of large double doors, bearing the sigil of the White Fang. A small scanner above the door emitted a red lens light that scanned over the entire group, taking in their information and processing it in mere seconds.

'_Confirmed_.' Echoed a very mechanic, programmed voice.

The doors began opening, revealing a very, VERY large room. It was a porcelain-white kind of coating - shades of black, white and gray decorating the large interior that was only slightly smaller than a football field. The scarlet symbol of the White Fang was emblazoned in the walls, giving that feel of a tight-knit brotherhood.

Thousands of Faunus brethren sat in chairs about the room.

Blake and Adam, along with the rest of their group, joined them. A space of seats saved specifically for them. Blake had to admit she was impressed at the level of detail and efficiency put into what should be considered a criminal organization, at least by society's point-of-view. She didn't believe herself to be a criminal... nor anyone here for that matter.

Within a few minutes all the chatter about the area ceased, giving attention to the podium on the farther end of the room. The division leaders stood side by side there, arms behind their backs no different than well-trained military personnel. A few other Faunus were around as well, most likely other higher-ups associated with the White Fang's inner circle.

A well dressed Faunus approached the front, brandishing a speakerphone before clearing his voice.

"Fellow faunus... welcome." he started. "Let me be the first to say that I look amongst the brothers and sisters here... and what I see... is a powerful people with a beautiful dream."

"We have spent long years doing what we could to gain the respect and equality that every living thing deserves. Yet humankind continues to shun us? And for what? Is it our _ears?_ Our _tails?_"

Every Faunus in the room was captivated by the man, entranced by his words. They were full of power and pity, the kind of combination that only came from truly harrowing experiences.

"Or is it because they _fear_ us!"

A ring of cheers came from a great portion of the room, all in agreement with his words.

The man continued after the cheering died down. "Well it's their mistake, the sins of humanity have shaped this revolution. It will be either their epiphany to create a world of true equality... or it will be no different than the war so many decades ago."

He raised a hand slightly.

"All who have gathered here are those who have been officially inducted into the White Fang. Hence, they all have the full trust and camaraderie of all other members. Remember that our goal will only be accomplished together. Through will, perseverance..."

He clenched his hand into a fist. "And _strength!_"

Another roar of cheers, praising this great leader before them.

"As you know, the Schnee Dust Company continues to antagonize against us... and we have been doing all that is necessary to repel them. I assure you, a plan is in the works to stop the Schnee once and for all. It is but a corrupt, racist company full of rich and foolish humans, and someday soon that company will become nothing but ash."

He cleared his throat again, seemingly ready to wrap his speech up, "For a short while all activities of the White Fang will be suspended, call it a short break if you will."

Blake, who had mostly been reading her book, suddenly raised her brow. A break? That's never happened before.

"Right now many of us are at much too great a risk with the Schnee Dust Company now taking more drastic measures. It's rumored that parties are being put together in order to track down and arrest faunus accused of associating with the White Fang."

Everyone instantly began whispering amongst each other, a good few becoming worried and frightened. Did the Schnee really have such resources to be able to hunt them down like animals? If so, then...

"Fear not," The man raised his hand, ceasing the worried whispers, "I shall not allow harm to come to my beloved brothers and sisters. That is why we will remain underground and inactive for a time while I and the higher-ups plan counter-measures."

He was close to finished... "While that does not conclude our meeting tonight, I wish luck and safety to you all. Remain true to what you believe in, and _never give up your fight!_"

If the cheers weren't loud enough before, they certainly were now! Faunus stood to their feet clapping their hands and cheering, fists pumped in the air for the truly won over ones. Adam and Blake remained calm and collected, though even they couldn't deny that their current leader had an incredible ability to sway those in the cause. Those were admirable qualities in a leader.

The leader then left the stage, allowing another to take the fore. "Very well said, sir. Now let us move on to our next announcement..."

Blake returned to her book, not much was important past what the White Fang leader spoke of. Though she still kept her ear out in case.

"A break, huh?" She heard Adam say, "That's never happened before."

Blake shrugged. "It seems more like we're going incognito. Who'd have thought the SDC would plan a retaliation."

"Pfft," Adam retorted with a small smile, "Let them try."

Blake couldn't help but chuckle. Her calm demeanor aside, she took great pride in her role in the White Fang. Fighting alongside those who experienced the same hardships as she, who suffered from harsh words, vicious violence and outright discrimination. She'd initially been objective to the White Fang responding in a more violent manner, but when she saw the results...

In a way she'd accepted that not everything could be achieved through simple protest.

Reality is cruel like that.

Besides, it not like they were out there outright killing people. That would be crossing the line. Thievery yes, but not from greed, simply to ward of foes. Even intimidation wasn't completely bad, crude yes, but it did achieve the ends they wanted to meet.

In the end, the black-haired enigma believed the White Fang to be nothing but good.

* * *

><p>Seul's eyes popped open.<p>

Through slightly squinting eyes, the boy saw enough of his immediate surroundings to know exactly where he was.

Metal plating interior… seats… a roaring engine… the clear cloudless sky outside the bullet-proof windows…

An Airship.

The boy sat up tiredly, realizing he had fallen asleep on the admittedly comfortable seats in the few hours he'd been on it. He looked around himself to see that he was by himself… for now.

'The others must be on the ship too…' he thought, 'Otherwise I wouldn't be here…'

As if to answer his inner monologue, a girl with short black hair entered the room he was in from an opposing room, the door sliding open and closing as she went through. The girl had a red strapless dress adorned strangely with newspaper articles. Black fur hung off her shoulders connected to dark gray chains, red gloves on her hands, a black bow tied around her waist and long red boots with high stiletto heels.

"Oh Seul, you're awake," She said with slight surprise - a faint, shy smile gracing her features. It actually made her look rather cute, accentuating her green eyes highlighted by red eyeliner.

Seul didn't respond, not really ignoring her, simply giving her a look that said he acknowledged her presence.

She must have taken the hint.

She sat next to him, giving him another smile that Seul was not kind enough to return. He didn't particularly dislike the girl, but he wasn't exactly her friend either. Although outright saying that to her would not be the wisest decision.

"Are you excited?"

Seul raised an eyebrow, though still not looking at her. "Excited? About what?"

"About our job… it's very different, we'll be working a lot longer together this time."

'Don't remind me…' Seul kept his thoughts to himself.

From the corner of his eyes Seul saw Miltia still smiling, not a wide one, but a smile nonetheless. Vaguely ignoring the small pink color growing on her cheeks, he decided he'd better just keep to himself.

But hadn't he already been doing that?

"I think it'll be really nice… working with you again…" she continued, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger. Most people would find the smile and blush of a pretty girl cute and endearing, but Seul found it creepy and disturbing. Or perhaps it was just with Miltia... and her sister.

Seul inwardly sighed. "I guess…"

Almost like a mind reader, Miltia gave out Melanie's location. "Melanie is in the cockpit with the pilot… she must be talking with our client right now. We'll be in Atlas in maybe… three hours?"

"Dandy…" Seul responded, suddenly being reminded of the reason why he was on this stupid ship in the first place.

Roman… friggin... Torchwick.

* * *

><p><em><strong>About three days ago...<strong>_

Seul slowly opened up the large cascading doors of the ever bouncing and popular drinking club.

Junior's.

It was a huge club to be honest, bustling with flashing electro beams and rampant with upbeat dance music. Despite it seeming like a simple club to go out to for a night, it was still a haven for unscrupulous activity. As per the usual, the place was packed with party-goers, alcoholics, dirty dancers, cheap harlots, violent fanatics and all else associated with your generic Friday night escapade.

All either bordering or outright defying a variety of laws.

"Hey, Shyness!"

Seul spotted a gloved hand motioning at him from the bar, a thick hand he recognized could belong only to the owner of this club. Junior was a well-dressed man with short black hair and matching mustache and beard. He wore a white dress shirt with a black vest overtop, a red tie, black dress pants and black dress shoes. Junior was also incredibly tall, Seul practically having to crane his neck all the way back to look into his eyes.

Following his hand signal Seul approached the man, weaving through the crowds of dancing people and ignoring some of the suggestive things that drunkards would say to him.

He reached the bar quickly, taking a seat as Junior continued cleaning out glass cups. Not many people sitting at the bar tonight, the very few passed out drunk. His gaze cast over to Junior's henchmen, whom were scattered about. It was probably a slow night from how relaxed they seemed, some sitting at the bar and even having a drink themselves.

Seul wasn't one to waste time on small talk; he got right to the point right away. "Where's Torchwick? He said he'd be here."

"Back room." Junior shot back, pointing his finger over his shoulder while filling a glass with a spray of vodka with his other hand. Seul got up to head toward it, only for Junior to motion for him to stop.

"No go kid, no one else is allowed back there."

Seul's fist tightened in anger - contrary to what others may believe, Seul could actually be incredibly impatient.

"I didn't come here to wait for him, tell him to come out here _now_."

Junior just gave a smirk, wiping an empty glass, "You got quite a mouth on you kid, but the answer is no."

Seul's grinded his teeth, getting up and turning to exit.

"Then I'm leaving."

He stopped when he felt a hand grab his shoulder, and a second later another hand grabbed his other. He didn't need to look to know that it was Junior's men... so _that's_ why they were around the bar... to catch him in case he decided to bail. Alright, not bad Torchwick.

Junior spoke calmly, inspecting the glass he just cleaned to ensure it was clean.

"Be patient kid, or become a patient. You won't be waiting long."

Seul growled under his breath, steeling his building anger and wrenching out of the hired men's grips. He pulled his stool back out and sat in it gruffly. He leaned on the bar counter annoyed, tapping the marble frame with his finger.

One minute became two minutes, two minutes became five, five became twenty soon after. Twenty minutes passed, Seul was no less bitter. What was taking that orange-haired prick of a human being so long? What could he possibly be doing!? Seul came here for a job, not to sit around a bar with intoxicated freakshows.

"I'd rather be back knitting right now…" He whispered without thinking.

Knitting…

Jane…

_Sigh_.

He still felt horrible about that, and the departure to Vale all of a sudden didn't make things much better. He'd left when no one was home, leaving a letter for whoever wondered where he'd gone. It was easier that way, he wouldn't have to look Jane in the eyes and tell her he's leaving again. It would only bring more questions, guilt, and lies to the table.

He'd make it up to her one day, maybe.

After he murders Torchwick in his sleep for making him wait so long.

"My my, those are some nasty looking eyes right there."

Seul barely registered it when a woman sat next to him. She wore an extremely low cut red dress, hidden mostly by the black fur coat she had overtop. The woman had long black hair that went over her left shoulder, one long bang on the left side slightly obscuring her eye.

Speaking of eyes…

They were the most cunning, conniving and chaotic eyes the boy had ever seen. Glowing yellowish-orange and giving off that air of mystery. It gave off an uncomfortable type of aura, a sort of... intensity he'd never witnessed before… which, factored with her unnatural beauty and gracefulness, only made Seul cautious.

And a bit nervous.

"I didn't scare you did I? Poor baby," The woman said with an amused grin, pinching Seul's cheeks… hard.

Seul tasted blood in his mouth from the pinch. Just a tiny little pinch to his cheek was enough to cause his inner cheek to bleed a bit. This only gave Seul more chills. Why did he suddenly get the feeling that his blood wasn't the only blood she's 'spilled'?

This was one woman to be wary of.

"So you're back again?" Junior addressed the woman, "Fifth time this week."

"What can I say?" The woman said almost seductively, "I'm a very adventurous woman."

'Clearly…' Seul thought, licking his inner cheek.

Junior seemed slightly entranced by her seductive tricks, then quickly snapped out of her sexy spell and adjusted his tie professionally, "So the usual then Miss?"

"Of course."

Junior hastily made the woman's drink, most likely a Strawberry Sunrise. Strewn with a mix of soft alcohol and a tiny red umbrella for flair.

He slid it over to her, the woman catching the glass without even looking. Soon after she stood up and adjusted her coat, she gave Seul another grin, playfully rubbing his chin.

"See you around, cutie."

Seul watched as she grabbed her drink and went over to the far side of the bar; she seemed to be talking with two other people. Two teenagers probably two to three years older than him.

They seemed to fit right in… and at the same time they weren't. They looked far too… _different_ to be at a club such as this…

But it was none of his business. Heck, they might just be some drug fanatics.

He proceeded to wait another good ten minutes, getting more and more annoyed by the minute. Junior offered him a drink but Seul denied it; beyond that, he spent the rest of his time waiting for Torchwick to show up.

"Melanie and Miltia are here," Junior said with a smirk.

Seul's eye twitched, though he didn't have anything to to say back. He'd rather not have known that the twins were around, that was something he'd prefer not to deal with right now.

This was taking forever...

"What is he doing back there that is taking so long?" Seul asked as calmly as he could, glaring at Junior.

The tall bartender shrugged his shoulders, deciding to mess with the teenager a bit.

"Asking the wrong person here. I have no idea."

Seul got up and walked away. He was tired of this! Strange seductive woman pinching his cheeks, Junior and his crappy henchmen, and all this waiting! This is ridiculous! Forget Torchwick, forget getting paid and forget this whole damn thing!

"Leaving so soon, Seul?"

He instantly recognized that voice.

Whipping around quickly, the boy spotted the man of the hour.

Roman Torchwick.

He had clearly exited the back room, looking in no way disheveled or untidy. He held his cane calmly in one hand, a small cocky smirk on his face. He wore a white suit jacket and black dress pants. He had black gloves on and dark brown dress shoes along with a gray scarf wrapped around his neck. His orange hair was well-fashioned, windswept and covering the entirety of his right eye. And above that he wore a black bowler hat with a red band.

"Glad you made it, it would've broken my heart if you ditched out on me," Roman faked hurt, placing his available hand on his 'aching' heart.

Seul neglected to respond, still glaring at the odious man in front of him.

Roman sighed of boredom, "Geez kid, you're a real bore. Not a chuckle or anything, damn shame that is."

The criminal approached Seul, the boy in return simply staring back at him as he walked closer. He stopped just a few feet away from him, leaning on his cane with the same smirk. A few moments went by between the two, even amongst the booming loud music the tension around them was like sublime quiet.

Finally Roman spoke up, "So… are we ready to talk business?"

He motioned to the room he just exited, a secluded place for them to speak seeming ideal.

Seul held his ground, "You really think I trust you enough to follow you to an empty room? Where there are likely no witnesses?"

"Ah right, what am I _thinking!?_" Roman playfully slapped his forehead. "That was totally inconsiderate of me. I deeply apologize…"

Seul suddenly felt on guard.

Roman smirked wickedly, "Then how about out here?"

Seul was confused.

"…Tell me how were supposed to talk 'business' with all this loud music?"

"Good question." Roman pointed his cane at the boy.

A blast of whistling red dust short from the end of Roman's cane as fast as lightning, Seul barely having enough time to dodge roll to the side to avoid being charred! The blast hit a vacant part of the dance floor, the impact unfortunately knocking some people off their feet.

The club suddenly went into a panic, its guests dashing out quickly out of fear. Roman fired a few extra shots for good measure, missing any bystanders on purpose. No need to get his hands dirty right now.

Seul slowly staggered back up, rubbing his side from hitting the ground so hard. He took another look around himself, seeing that the club was mostly empty now. All of its visitors now gone…

And all that was left…

Was Junior's henchmen.

More than thirty the boy supposed, each armed with dangerous-looking serrated blades, hatchets and dust round guns. Wearing their signature black suits and red shades, this mafia-esque punk gang looked at Seul threateningly, already surrounding him.

Seul glared murderous daggers at Roman.

Was that the aim this whole time?

To kill him?

"You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are ya kid?" Roman taunted, sitting in a bar seat calmly as he motioned for the henchmen to attack.

The henchmen charged.

Seul reached to his side, whipping out his strangely shaped black weapon. He grabbed the hilt of the umbrella, pulling to unsheathe a silvery sharp chokuto. It glistened faintly as it was in great shape, perfectly sharpened and clean. He spun it once in his right hand before gripping it tightly. Finally he brandished the hood of his umbrella, opening it up wide and readying himself for combat.

"We'll just see about that..." He mumbled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **I know, I'm a huge prick for leaving it on a cliffhanger._

_But hey, at least I finished chapter 3!_

_So yeah, we go more into Blake's position in the White Fang, which I hope I portrayed realistically. So the White Fang is on Hiatus and Seul is on an airship headed somewhere clearly, the next chapter will bring to light his mission and everything having to do with it._

_The scene in the beginning of the chapter is simply Seul's thoughts as he observed Blake's match, I think it foreshadows alot so I may do more of them. The scene is from the tournament matches in _**ThePhantomScribe's **_main story,__** Chronicle. **Those whom have read it know what I'm talking about._

_Hm. There's not much else to say this time, once again and questions or qualms and simply PM me, for** ImSoAwesome! **Hacking ThePhantomScribe once more! XD_

_Later!_


End file.
